Tainted Silver
by Wary-Sara
Summary: “The sword,” the goddess said, her voice echoing with power. “It has been stained with the blood of my family and therefore blessed unintentionally. Make sure it falls out of the hands of Salazar Slytherin.” The messenger stood giving a salute before disa


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter.

Serenity walked down the corridor, her eyes forward as her people wept throwing white roses of loyalty and undying servitude before her feet. Two guards dressed in emerald green robes before her and two of the same dressings behind her, wands aimed upon her person. The large doors at the end of the corridor opened revealing the faces of those who betrayed her kingdom, her daughter sitting on her knees chained to the marble floor by her neck and the senshi lying lifelessly by her.

"You still refuse?" a voice echoed. She watched as her daughter gave a nod, biting her bottom lip to keep from demeaning herself.

"I won't tell you where it is," she said defiantly, "You wouldn't be able to use the crystal if you had it within your possession, it only responds to those who have the blood of the goddess within them and unlike people, it won't fall for cheap trickery."

The sound of footsteps became evident as everyone became silent, the queen stopping short of entering the room to see the betrayer of the moon kingdom standing a few feet from her daughter. A sick smile upon his face as he held his wand at her, the queen held her breath as her daughter closed her eyes ready to accept her fate.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, a flash of green compacted with a shield of silver, barely breaking the surface before disappearing.

The queen released her breath, the protection spells the goddess had placed upon her daughter still in full effect, no magic would ever be able to kill her daughter. He glared at her, seeing her unharmed, her eyes closed waiting for a death that hadn't come.

"The magic of the moon protects her, you will never be able to kill her or the queen with magic," a cloaked woman said from the crowd.

"Fine, then you shall have the taste of steel before you go," he said unsheathing a sword. He used two finger to raise her head, exposing her neck before cutting deeply, watching with a sick perversion as blood spurted from her wound before she fell upon floor gasping for air and finally becoming still. "Did you enjoy that Queen Serenity?"

"You're despicable," she cried walking into the room, "Salazar Slytherin, how could you do this? Has your desire for power finally driven you mad?"

"Mad?" he asked in disbelief, "Am I mad for wanting absolute power? Do you think ill of me for wanting the power of your ancestor Goddess Selene? More importantly, do I care what a dethroned queen has to say?"

Queen Serenity glared at him, her fist tighten as she fought the urge to destroy him where he stood. How dare he talk to her in such a manner? How dare he end her daughter's life then ask if she enjoyed it? Anger coursing through her veins as she felt the crystal giving her energy, she could use the power to make it so none of this would have ever occurred but she had been advised doing such would alter the future.

To alter time, would alter fates. The goddess told of what would happen if she was to alter time, she would condemn her daughter to a war that would last for a millennia and a shaky kingdom upon the sinful earth. She decided against it, her daughter and her senshi had suffered enough throughout their young lives, in the end they should be able to live peacefully. She released her fist and waited patiently as time slowed to a halt allowing the senshi of time and a messenger of the goddess to appear before her.

"Have you made your decision yet?" the messenger asked stepping from the crowd in a black cloak.

"Yes. It would be foolish to reverse time so I can be with my daughter once more, I wouldn't raise her the same knowing she was going to die so young," Serenity said staring at her daughter's blood upon the ground.

"So, you have chosen to let her escape the fate of Cosmos. You do know that in doing so, you will become Cosmos?" the senshi of time asked and the queen nodded.

"I am not my mother, I will not pass such a horrible faith to my daughter," the queen replied, "Will I be able to see her grow up when she is reborn?"

The messenger stared within the queen's eyes, hope shining brightly in the deep blue pools. "Yes, but you would never be able to have direct contact."

"Then what would be the point of seeing her if I'm not going to be able to embrace her?" Serenity asked, her eyes filling with a mother's tears.

"You won't be able to make direct contact. A whisper touches with the lines, a caress crosses," the messenger said and Serenity nodded once more.

The senshi of time tapped her staff upon the ground. Four spheres of light surrounding a diamond glowing brightly became visible before the messenger, she held out her hands allowing them to settled within them. The spheres colored blue, yellow, and green residing in her left as the sphere colored red settled alongside the glowing diamond in her right.

"I must take them with me now, if there's something that needs to be said," the messenger began stretching her hands to the queen.

The queen shook her head. "It would be saying goodbye, something I don't plan to do," she said reaching into her crescent moon insignia and retrieving the silver crystal, "Make sure to hide it well and in a place my daughter would know where to look."

"I know where to place it, I shall see you soon, your highness," the senshi of time said taking the crystal within her hand.

The messenger disappeared leaving nothing but a white feather to tell she had been there. The senshi of time bowed once more before disappearing heading for the future to complete her mission.

The energy from the crystal slowly left her as the energy of Cosmos filled. Her body burning from the intensity of the power being given, overfilling her. She watched as a little of the energy wandered away, following the trail of the Silver crystal and understood why she could never touch her daughter.

Slowly, time returned. Serenity closed her eyes hearing Salazar's low chuckle, quickly she tasted the metal of the sword falling upon the ground instantly.

'A restful death is all I ask,' she thought as she left her body.

The messenger appeared before the goddess hidden in a mist, the souls of the princess and her guardian placed within the lines of time together. Her part in their fates had only begun, she bowed before the goddess awaiting her next orders.

"The sword," the goddess said, her voice echoing with power. "It has been stained with the blood of my family and therefore blessed unintentionally. Make sure it falls out of the hands of Salazar Slytherin."

The messenger stood giving a salute before disappearing to fulfill her next orders.


End file.
